If charging current is continued after a rechargeable battery, such as a storage battery, is substantially fully charged overheating, speeding up of the evaporation rate of electrolyte and a shortening of the lifetime of a storage battery results. The present invention utilizes an RC detection circuit to control the charging current in each conduction cycle, thus protecting a storage battery with minimum cost.